


Shiny New

by Sonora



Series: Love Bites 'verse [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Incubus, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Porn With Plot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh shifts for the first time.  Yancy really enjoys showing him the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny New

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I mean, really. I am so, so sorry for this.

Yancy feels it through the drift, when Raleigh finally shifts for the first time.

And wouldn’t you know it, they just finished in the Kwoon.

Raleigh’s not here here though, which is probably a good thing, because turning into a girl in front of the Gage twins or the Kwoon Master could only end badly. So Yancy makes some excuses, dodges a few extra punches, and follows the scent of adolescent hormones that is wafting through the ventilation system.

He finds Raleigh - in all the places in the world the damn kid could have chosen to do this in - in the gym showers. Naked. Wet. Back to the wall, female breasts pressed against another boy’s chest, lips locked and arms around that boy’s neck, fingers sliding up into ginger hair.

Raleigh’s giggling. _Giggling_.

Of course he is.

Despite the jealousy that flares in his own chest at the sight, Yancy can’t help but feel the swell of hunger from his little brother. Kid’s horny too. It’s a really good combination for very bad decisions, and Yancy would be completely negligent as the big brother in this situation to not step in.

“Jazmine!” Yancy says, as happy as he can, hoping his little brother will remember the old stage name. “How lovely it is to see you here.”

Raleigh turns, long hair wet around his shoulders, and really, he makes a very lovely girl. Thin and willowy, perky little breasts with tight little nipples, barely a whisper of pubic hair between his legs. Arousal is pouring off him. He smiles, wide and pretty as always. “Hey!” he crows, and sweeps a hand down his body. “Don’t I look good?”

“You always look good, honey,” Yancy tells his little brother honestly. “But don’t you think you should wait until you’re somewhere private to do this?”

Raleigh giggles again, a strange, sweet sound. “You’re ridiculous. This is the perfect place,” and he goes right back to kissing that boy.

It’s designed to piss Yancy off.

And oh yeah, it really does.

He marches over there, fully clothed and growing hard, into the water, to rip that boy off his brother. But...

“Oi, mate! What’s your... oh shit.” 

It’s Chuck Hansen.

Herc Hansen’s not-quite-sixteen year old son. Scheduled to graduate from the Academy as soon as they can get through these Kwoon trials.

Very naked, very hard, and obviously very scared, eyes wide with recognition.

Yancy knew the kid was here, short-listed for a jaeger, awaiting compatibility testing. But he hasn’t seen him naked yet. Not that he was planning on, well, feeding off him. Fifteen is definitely underage in human terms, even if he is absolutely adorable. Ginger, freckled, grumpy, and _adorable_.

 _Raleigh is going to need to eat later,_ Yancy thinks to himself, and then shakes it off. Mom was very specific about respecting human age limits. 

“Dude, what do you think you’re doing?” Yancy asks instead, staring at the boy who’s shoulder he’s holding onto. 

“I’m the best pilot in my class, mate!” Chuck snaps, and hesitates, sucking his lip between his teeth. Yeah, adorable. “Are... are you gonna...”

“What, rat on you? Shit, they’re stuffing you in a jaeger, they can let you have sex,” Yancy drawls, and glares at his little brother. “But not with Jaz here. And not in the fucking locker room, Satan’s asshole, come on. You’re smarter than this.”

“Stop being such a jerk, Yancy,” Raleigh whines. “I just wanna...”

“Yeah, I know what you just wanna do, but we’ve talked about this,” Yancy tells him, firm as he can. There are things that are best kept in the family. If an incubus’ first time after shifting is with a human, that can sometimes have bad results. Hell, sometimes the first time with another incubus can be dangerous. The magic’s too strong, too muddled. No telling what might happen.

And he’s sort of a possessive bastard anyway. 

Like he’s gonna let anybody else pop his little brother’s cherry. 

“Get your clothes. You’re coming back to the room, young lady.”

Raleigh beams at the address.

Chuck scowls. “But I...”

“Hey, I know your dad, kid,” Yancy warns. “Do not make me call him.”

“You wouldn’t do that!”

“ _Dude_ ,” he warns again, and that seems to settle it.

Raleigh kisses Chuck’s cheek, whispering something in his ear before patting him on the shoulder and moving away. Rals is giggling, letting his hips sway a little bit - the brat is really enjoying that form, isn’t he? - on his way back out into the locker room proper.

Chuck bites his lip, blinking up at Yancy with a faux-innocent expression. “Please don’t tell my dad.”

Yancy rolls his eyes, and pats Chuck on the cheek, ruffles his wet hair, before setting off after his brother.

The first shift is an important time for any young incubus or succubus, and Raleigh’s been looking forward to it ever since Mom gave him a copy of _Azazel’s Guide to Demonic Anatomy_ for his ninth birthday. About the only thing he was excited about (their dad hated his son's obsession with girls' clothes). It’s usually around this time too, a few years after puberty, right on the cusp of full adulthood. It’s a useful skill to have; humans and their stupid sexual orientation fixations can really be a problem sometimes. 

But Raleigh’s been really excited about this. Like, excessively excited about this. Especially since he had to start bulking up for Jaeger Academy. And Yancy can’t help but wonder, as he watches his little brother pull on that tissue-thin pink sweater and skinny leggings - girl clothes he’s been carrying in his gym bag the last few months, just in case - if Raleigh’s going to... switch.

 _Azazel’s Guide_ says that happens sometimes.

Especially if there’s enough cum involved.

It’s an interesting thought, and Yancy indulges it when Raleigh cuddles into him, smiling. That mess of wet blonde hair is twisted up into a cute little bun and... yeah, yeah, Raleigh’s cute like this. “I’m ready,” he purrs.

Yancy flicks a nipple through that sweater. “Remind me to teach you how to do your hair, okay?”

“I thought it just automatically looks sexy on its own.”

“Nope, sorry kiddo. But don’t worry, we’ll get you set up.”

“Sweet,” and Raleigh kisses his cheek.

Raleigh wasn’t sure about what his shoe size would be, but he seems plenty happy about padding along barefoot, wrapped around Yancy’s arm. He’s buzzing, which Yancy is pretty sure is just from the hormone surge. When he shifted for the first time, he freaked out for about twenty minutes, until he realized just how good female orgasms were. 

Mom gave some really good lessons, back in the day.

But she’s gone, so it’s Yancy’s job now to push Raleigh against the wall as soon as they get back in their room and kiss him. Tilt his cute little girl face back and kiss him hard.

Raleigh, as always, responds instantly. 

He wraps now-skinny arms around Yancy’s neck, one leg looping around the back of Yancy’s thigh, kissing back hard. His mouth is smaller in this form, lips plush and soft, and he giggles in the moments when they slide apart, before crashing back in. Yancy feels the moment when Raleigh’s weight shifts, and he loops both hands under that firm, fine little butt. Raleigh locks his legs around Yancy’s back, hands scrambling to pull Yancy’s shirt off.

“Needy girl, aren’t we?” Yancy chuckles, swatting his little brother’s ass.

Raleigh moans. “Oh yes, Yancy, please, please, need your cock...”

“Yes you do,” Yancy croons, and sits back on the bed, settling Raleigh easily over his thighs. Raleigh comes in for another kiss, but he pushes him back with just a peck, pulling shirt sweaty work-out tee off. “Yes you do, sweetie. That new little pussy of yours is hungry, isn’t it?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Raleigh lets his horns twist out and his fangs drop down. They’re more feminine like this too, lighter and thinner, and his tail curls around Yancy’s wrist, tugging. “Wanna feel you,” he replies eagerly, shifting on Yancy’s lap. “Please, big brother?”

Yancy kisses him, laughing, and runs his hands up under that pink sweater, cupping Raleigh’s pert little breasts, thumbs drawing circles over his nipples. Raleigh smells so good, like sunshine on summer grass, sweeter even than he normally is, and Yancy is painfully hard in his compression shorts. It’s difficult, hanging on to his self-control in the face of that, so he leaves the things on. “Oh yes, baby girl. Gonna make you feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Raleigh asks.

“Yeah, promise. So lay back for me.”

Raleigh practically jumps off of him, wriggling back into the pillows on their shared bed. Yancy charmed the guy down in supply into giving them a double, instead of the usual bunks they should have, and man, is it a great thing to be able to cuddle up with his brother after a good feed. And then this is just great, seeing him all spread out and eager, waiting for his big brother to give him this first time too, trusting him with it.

“See,” Yancy says, almost conversationally, as he rolls between Raleigh’s knees, pulling the top of those leggings down just a bit, “guys, we’re pretty straight forward. Stimulate the cock, little bit of foreplay, and we’re ready to go. Girls, on the other hand...” and he pulls the waistband down far enough to tease the soft little curls of Raleigh’s pubes with another kiss. “Girls take a little more finesse.”

“Ooh,” Raleigh practically purrs, and his hands reach down for him. “Yance, come on, don’t tease...”

“But it’s all about teasing, baby girl,” Yancy chides gently, dipping two fingers into his brother’s cunt, rubbing his new clit firmly. “You waited so long for this, don’t you want me to show you how it works?”

Raleigh’s pushed up on his elbows, eyes blown wide with arousal. “I do not need a sex lecture right now! Come on, fuck me!”

“Shh,” Yancy says. “Lift your butt.”

Those leggings are tight, and it takes a little work to get them off. Raleigh moans more, but they slide off eventually, tossed over the side of the bed, giving Yancy the room he needs to work. He settles his brother down again, urging his knees farther apart, fingers rolling that little nub easily. Raleigh shudders, reaching back down for him, hand grabbing a fistful of hair. 

“See how wet you are, just from one touch?” Yancy continues, letting his fingers slide a little further in, up into that glorious warm place. 

“Mmm, your touch.”

“Indeed. But human girls need a little more work, remember tha- ow! Don’t yank my hair!”

Raleigh whines. “Then get on with it!”

Yancy grumbles a little, but mostly for show, and spreads Raleigh’s snatch with one hand, settling the other on his quivering belly. “As you wish, kiddo,” he rumbles, making sure to rub his unshaven cheek against the inside of a delicate, pale thigh, right on his way in.

At the first touch of his tongue, Raleigh almost jumps out of his hold, crying out.

Yancy’s having none of that.

He knows what his brother really wants, but it’s too much fun, not giving it to him. Too much fun, licking and sucking and teasing. Raleigh writhes under the contact, the scent of his arousal ever stronger. He tastes delicious, too, truly a joy, and Yancy thinks he could stay down here for hours, happy, making out with his little brother’s cunt.

But even though Yancy manages to pull an orgasm out of him in short order, Raleigh’s whines only grow more and more desperate, his squirming too much to control, and so Yancy kisses his way up that fine new body, brushing the sweater up as he goes, one finger still circling inside, keeping Raleigh just on the edge. Yancy can feel it, through the drift, through his incubus instincts, through the connection they share as brothers. Raleigh needs him. It’s beautiful.

Tear-filled blue eyes meet his, as Yancy settles over Raleigh, elbows and forearms bracketing his head. 

“How you doing, kiddo?”

Raleigh whines, and hugs him for a moment, cheek to shoulder, shivering a little as Yancy lightly flicks his clit. 

“Everything you wanted?”

“Not everything,” Raleigh sighs, and tugs at the top of Yancy’s sweatpants, the band of his shorts, still clinging to the rise of his ass. 

“I know, baby girl, shh,” he murmurs, reaching down between them to shove the garments away, gritting his teeth as his hard cock jumps free, only to be caught by Raleigh instantly. “Damn,” he groans, and kicks his pants the rest of the way off.

“Yeah?” Raleigh pleads, little hand soft on his cock. He doesn’t have any of his weight-lifting callouses in this form, and the reminder of just how delicate and new he is almost sends Yancy over the edge.

“Yeah.” He repositions himself a little, moving out of Raleigh’s hand to rock against him, dragging the head of his cock through . “I’m going to go slow as I can, but it’s going to hurt, okay? Our hymens are pretty thick. It’s going to take me a little bit to break it.”

Biting his lip, Raleigh nods. “I know, I know.”

“Good girl,” Yancy praises again, and starts working in. Raleigh’s tight, and he’s big, and that silky wet flesh is opening slowly, reluctantly, tiny muscles pulling and pushing away in equal measure. Even though their bodies are made for this, they still have to be woken up.

“Did Dad do this for you?” Raleigh asks quietly. He sounds almost afraid of the question.

Yancy just shakes his head - because he might be afraid himself, of that full answer - and kisses Raleigh again, rolling his hips slowly forward. He’s close, he knows he is, just a little bit more... “No, kiddo. Mom shifted.”

The head of Yancy’s cock nudges that barrier; Raleigh whimpers and clings tighter. “I... I never saw her in her male form.”

“Used to scare Dad,” Yancy says shortly, not really wanting to talk about this, and takes his little brother’s face in both hands. “She was so handsome. Looked a lot like you do, actually.”

“Y-Yeah?” Raleigh breathes, and his eyes scrunch up at Yancy’s first little push. “Oh shit, Yance...”

“I know baby, I know.”

It takes him a few minutes, and a few sobs out of Raleigh, tail thrashing against Yancy’s back, but Yancy manages to push through, break that seal, and he can’t help the way he pitches forward into his brother, cock sliding all the way in, up to the hilt.

He needs to cum, he needs to cum so badly, but it’s a dangerous time, it’s dangerous, and the task is done and he doesn’t want to...

But Raleigh’s gasping, calling out for him, fingers digging into Yancy’s arms, tail wriggling between his cheeks, against his hole, like it always does when they’re sharing each other’s bodies like this. All need, no grace or consideration at all. “Bro, please, please, please ...”

So Yancy grits his teeth, and starts moving. Rolling his hips, unable to find a rhythm, torn between wanting to fuck his sweet little brother through the mattress and wanting to keep him safe, losing himself in the wash of sensations, a feedback loop of pleasure forming between them. His motions even out, Raleigh pushes back in time with him, and it’s okay, it’s perfect, they’re perfect, like they always are, and nothing bad is going to...

But the second the tip of Raleigh’s tail pushes in, unerringly hitting Yancy’s prostate, Yancy comes.

And comes, and comes, and comes. 

Yancy’s lost all sense of the world by the time his balls finally empty completely, but he registers enough to know that Raleigh’s still firmly wrapped around him, that Raleigh’s using his tail to pull the blankets up around them. He touches his brother’s cheek, kissing him, floating on the combined high of both taking and giving that kind of energy.

 _Magic,_ he can hear Mom saying, _it’s really magic but I know you boys, with your computers and such, like thinking of it as energy more..._

“I love you,” Raleigh whispers, awe in his voice.

Yancy yawns, and hugs Raleigh tight. “Love you too, baby girl.”

And Yancy really should have known better, than to let Raleigh milk him like that. While in the shift. During his first time.

Because when he wakes up in a few hours, alone in bed, the sound of the TV low in the background, it hits him.

“Fuck,” he groans, struggling to get out of bed.

Raleigh, back in his normal male form, waves at him from the sofa, not even looking back at him, eyes glued on the TV. Those stupid wedding reality shows again. “What’s up, bro?”

Yancy finally wins the battle with the sheets and makes it to the sofa, flopping down at the opposite end, poking him with a foot. “Shift for me.”

“Huh?”

“Shift. Show me. Wings, tail, full form.”

“No, I’m good,” Raleigh says with a big smile. “Really good.”

Yancy sighs. Mom should have had this talk with him, but since she’s gone, it’s his job. “Rals... I’m not judging who you are, you know that. However you see yourself, I’m cool with it and I love you. Human gender expression, whatever. But if you’ve switched to a female form, that could fuck us up in Gipsy if you’re not...”

“Oh, right,” Raleigh says, and mutes the TV, grinning. “No, I’m good, like this. I told you before, I’m cool with being a guy.”

Yancy eyes him suspiciously. “I dumped, like, half a liter of cum into you. You wanted me to do that, didn’t you?”

“Umm...”

“Rals, you know that’s where all the magic is!” 

“Dude, I know that.”

“Yeah, I know you do. So what is it? What’d you want?”

Raleigh’s smile turns sheepish as he turns over, crawling up into Yancy’s lap. The comfortable weight of him settles down, and he leans forward, kissing his older brother gently. Their hands tangle, Raleigh guiding Yancy’s down to the top of his sweatpants. Yancy sighs, and dips his hand underneath.

“Oh.”

“What?”

“No, I just didn’t think... you good?”

“I mean, like, yeah? I can always shift one way or the other if I need to, right?”

“Yeah. But... you’re staying like this, you know.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Raleigh grins. 

Yancy just gives him a look, and then kisses him again, sliding two fingers against his brother’s brand shiny new little clit. He kept it. The brat kept it. “You are such a little shit.”

“Mm,” Raleigh purrs, and bites his lip, Yancy rubbing just right. “No more tightie-whities for me.”

“Yeah.” Yancy kisses him again, and grins. He used to whip out his dick some nights, back when he was stripping, when some drunk frat boys wanted a private show or some asshole was out cheating on his wife or whenever he got a customer who just hadn’t really figured it out yet. Playing around with that was always fun. And with this being _Raleigh_ now, well, it’s going to be even more fun. “I’ll buy you some panties.”

“Pink ones?”

“Yeah, kiddo. Anything you want.”

“Awesome.”


End file.
